Seamus O'Grady
Seamus O' Grady is the secondary antagonist in the 2003 film, Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. He was portrayed by Justin Theroux. Seamus O' Grady was the leader and member of the Irish Mob. He was the former boyfriend of Dylan Sanders when she was using the name Helen Zaas before she entered the Witness Protection Program for testifying against him. When Helen went to Witness Protection, she was recommended to Charles Townsend, and became an Angel. Full Throttle ﻿Seamus O' Grady appears as a main antagonist in Charlie's Angels: Full Throttle. He worked under the instructions of former Angel Madison Lee in order to obtain the H.A.L.O rings. In 1995 while still in a relationship with Helen Zaas (Dylan Saunders), he murdered an Alcatraz escapee drug cartel eating at an outdoor pizzeria at night. Helen, still in the car, witnessed the shooting, and despite Seamus's threats to kill her, reported him and testified against him. She went into the Witness Protection Program fearing for her own safety. Seamus swore vengeance against Helen (now Dylan Sanders), and was released from prison due to Ray Carter's influence. He is given the two H.A.L.O. rings to guard, and he is told that if he has the rings, Dylan will try to find him. Dylan, Natalie Cook, and Alex Munday posed as strippers at the Treasure Chest, a bar at the dock where the rings were kept, and stole the keys, I.D., and papers of a member of the mob. They sneak into the cargo hold with the help of Jimmy Bosley and find the rings, only to have Seamus take them back. They engage in combat with members of the mob, and escape with the rings. As she is running away, Dylan stumbles and falls, allowing Seamus to catch up to her. He walks through the large fire Alex started unharmed, though it is not known how he did this. He tells Dylan she can no longer hurt him, and that he would kill her friends before he killed her. Seamus attempts to stealing one of Dylan's lighter. Later, while the other buyers are at the fake meeting (at the Roosevelt Hotel) being apprehend by the F.B.I., the O'Grady clan shows up at the right place (Los Angeles Theatre) because Seamus saw through the Angels' plan, claiming "I'd recognize that ass anywhere". He again fights against Dylan, which stabs the Thin Man with his own sword, causing him to be falling off of the roof. He continues to fight with Dylan, he nearly kills her until Dylan manages to make Seamus lose his balance, causing him to be able seemingly falls to his death, near the Thin Man. Personality A ruthless mobster he was able to keep his dark side hidden for his girlfriend. However after she betrayed him he became bound on making her suffer for her betrayal. Cover and techniques Seamus was highly perceptive and able to identify a disguised Dylan by a look at her ass. He used regular exercises to keep himself in great physichal shape. Somehow he was also able to walk through a huge fire without getting burned. He was also able to smash steel walls with his fists and catch a swordsstrike with his palms. Seamus had some martial arts and fighting skills, which combined with his sheer will and supernatural strenght allowed him to defeat Dylan in hand to hand combat. O'Grady, Seamus